villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wasp Spider
Wasp Spider is a spider yokai and the main antagonist of episode 4 of the anime series Kanokon. Wasp Spider takes the appearance of a red, pointed-top leather corset with pink, leather tight pantyhose and cotton where the breasts are. The cursed outfit comes with a pair of red high heels, bunny ears, a white choker with a black bowtie, and two red dress cuffs. Whenever Wasp Spider controls it, it glows bright red. The only piece of clothing that appear to be removable from the outfit are the high heels, as Chizuru was shown without them in a few scenes. She was voiced by Rumi Kasahara. History Backstory Wasp Spider was once a spider yokai of absolute beauty, who was supposed to attract men to do her bidding, but had no luck at it. Therefore, she instead decided to put all of her efforts into creating a bunny outfit sewn by her cobwebs to make all the men fall for the wearer. Wasp Spider died shortly after, but it was said that her tenacity still lived on in the bunny outfit. ''Kanokon'' The bunny outfit was put away at Kunpo High School storage facility, where it contains cursed items seized from yokai. One day, Chizuru breaks into the storage facility with her brother Tayura to find something there that could help her win Kyuta's heart over Nozomu. Chizuru finds the bunny outfit and becomes overjoyed with it the moment she puts it on. However, once she does put on the outfit, she becomes unable to remove it, causing her to freak out and run over to Kyuta to inform him about her problem while embracing him. After a conference in the principal's office, Chizuru then had no choice but to wear the outfit around the school, disregarding the school's dress code. As Chizuru is seen wearing the outfit to school, everyone stares at her, much to her disturbance. The next day, Wasp Spider takes control of Chizuru's body, as Chizuru passes out while walking to school in front of everyone. This was Wasp Spider draining Chizuru of her life energy. As Chizuru was out cold at the school nurse's office, Akane attempts to remove the bunny outfit with a pair of scissors until the bunny outfit begins to emit a blinding flash of light, engulfing Akane and turning her clothes into a pink nurse's dress outfit. As Chizuru regains consciousness, she notices Akane's new clothing and asks her what she's doing. Just then, the bunny outfit flashes, something which Kyuta and Chizuru soon notice, and Akane suddenly floats on top of a nearby desk. Akane urges Chizuru to stop pulling pranks on her, but Chizuru tells Akane she did nothing. Once Tyura and Nozomu arrive in the nurse's office while seeing Akane, much to her frustration, the bunny outfit on Chizuru begins to glow bright red and flies her around the school, turning all of her classmates' clothes into sexy cosplay as she flew past them, (including the principal's) causing pandamonium. As Chizuru makes it to school's tennis field exhausted, Wasp Spider's face appears on the bunny outfit, who reveals her scheme to enslave men. Kyuta, Tayura, and Nozomu soon appear and are prepared to take Wasp Spider on. However, Wasp Spider gains the upper hand on them, as she telekinetically pins several girls in cosplay onto Kyuta and Tyura and transformed Nozomu's clothes into a maids outfit that also puts her under her control. Omi luckily manages to free the girls from Wasp Spider's control by shredding the cosplay off of them, although it resulted in the school girls to be in their underwear. Wasp Spider soon becomes shocked and outraged to see her cosplays destroyed, so she strips the girls of their underwear, giving Tyura and Omi nose bleeds from seeing them naked before passing out. Wasp Spider then levitates away from the scene. Wasp Spider makes her way to the school's stage where she transforms herself into a wedding dress as she begins her preparations to be reborn in Chizuru's body. As Chizuru becomes fed up, she eagerly tries to remove Wasp Spider from her body, but then becomes weak and collapses, as Wasp Spider begins to drain her of life energy. Just then, Kyuta comes in to save Chizuru, but is soon pinned down by Wasp Spider. Luckily, Tyura and Omi arrive at the scene and free Kyuta from Wasp Spider's control. Kyuta then approaches Chizuru and kisses her, merging the two of them together and freeing Chizuru from Wasp Spider's grasp. Chizuru and Kyuta then summon a massive fireball from their power of love combined and throw it at Wasp Spider, destroying her and reverting everybody's clothes back to normal. In the aftermath, however, Wasp Spider might have survived as Chizuru mentioned that she could wear the bunny outfit one more time for Kyuta, while walking home with him at the end of the episode, much to his distraught. Power and Abilities At first, Wasp Spider appeared to be dormant and harmless when Chizuru first found her as a bunny outfit. However, once Chizuru tried the outfit on, Wasp Spider became active as she attached herself to Chizuru's body. The purpose of the outfit was to attract attention to the wearer as everyone had stared at Chizuru who had worn it. Wasp Spider grew powerful as she continued to bond with Chizuru and started to drain her life energy, causing Chizuru to blackout. Whenever Wasp Spider unleashes her powers, her outfit form emits brights red, giving Chizuru complete no control over herself or her actions. Wasp Spider had the ability to levitate and shapeshift as she flew Chizuru around the school and forced sexy cosplay on her fellow female classmates, including Yuki and Kiriko. She was also able to manipulate her cosplay, as she telekinetically moved Akane and several other girls against their will while wearing them. Wasp Spider could even shapeshift herself as she transformed into a wedding dress. Once Wasp Spider completely absorbed her victim's life energy, she would become reborn in their body. However, Wasp Spider was soon shown to be powerless as she required a host, after which Chizuru separated from her and merged with Kyuta, giving them the opportunity to destroy her with their powers combined. Personality When Wasp Spider was alive, she devoted herself to men. However, no man returned their feelings towards her, leaving her heartbroken. Wasp Spider then became ambitious and developed a knack to create cosplay, as she used all her efforts to create a bunny outfit and fused her soul with it, in hopes of it bringing success to her in the future. The moment when Chizuru found and put on her cursed outfit, Wasp Spider took the opportunity to cling to her body so she could get the attention that she always wanted from others. She even grew fond of Chizuru's body, as she mentioned how their wavelength measured well together. Wasp Spider was also very power-hungry and malicious, as she drained Chizuru of her energy. She was even perverted and jealous of other females as she took control of Chizuru's body and forced every female student to wear sexual cosplays with her supernatural powers, much to everyone's horror and to her amusement. Wasp Spider took extreme pleasure in her cosplays and had no respect for others, as she was outraged to see her cosplays be torned off from the female students, saying that action was "unforgivable", and stripped the girls of their underwear in retaliation. Wasp Spider soon planned to be reborn as Chizuru to rule over men in her body, as she transformed herself into a wedding dress on her and started to completely drain her energy. She remained determined in the process as she prevented Kyuta from stopping her and even taunted him. As Kyuta saved Chizuru by kissing and merging with her, Wasp Spider became confused and shocked after being separated from her victim. She then became cowardly at the moment she was destroyed in the end. Trivia *Though the bunny outfit appears in the anime, it did not make an appearance in the manga version of Kanokon. Category:Female Category:Youkai Category:Possessor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dark Forms Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Magic Category:Parasite Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Creation Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Predator Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychics Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Elderly Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Insecure Category:Hegemony Category:Undead Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Slaver Category:Paranormal Category:Game Changer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Rapists Category:Egotist Category:Harbingers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Symbolic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fragmental Category:Lover Stealers Category:Xenophobes Category:In Love Category:Monsters Category:Non-Action Category:Tragic Category:Damned Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Evil from the past Category:Successful Category:Weaklings Category:Bogeymen Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Multi-beings Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Oppressors